1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand has increased for lightness and thinness of a monitor, a television or the like, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device has drawn attention. The organic light emitting diode device, as a self-luminescent device, may operate without using a separate backlight, and thus may realize a thin and flexible display device.
However, metal electrodes and metal wires of an organic light emitting diode device may reflect external light, and visibility and a contrast ratio of an organic light emitting diode device may be deteriorated by reflection of the external light, deteriorating display quality.